


幸运风铃

by Loreleii_L



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleii_L/pseuds/Loreleii_L





	幸运风铃

幸运风铃

**  
最开始是衣料窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是靴子踩在石质外墙的闷响。来者身手敏捷，翻越栏杆也没弄出什么动静，如果不是茂丘西奥失明后对于声音过于敏感，即使是他也不一定能发现阳台上的来客。  
门被推开，闷热的风裹着窗外世界的各种动静从窄缝中挤进来。“是谁来探望可怜的茂丘西奥？”他把头转向阳台的方向，“埃斯卡勒斯家的大门不曾向你敞开吗？”  
不速之客的鞋底烦躁地剐蹭着地面，似乎处于某种意义欲言又止的矛盾之中。茂丘西奥也没有尝试再次开始对话，他们静默地对峙着，直到风又骤然吹起，厚重的布料被猝不及防扬开，金属拉链与栏杆碰撞的声音传来，叮。  
噢，茂丘西奥翻了个白眼。  
**  
阳台上的人跨进屋内，走到床边，摆钟滴答滴答地数着他克制的呼吸声。茂丘西奥突然无端憎恨起他越发灵敏的听觉——鬼知道昨天他还靠偷听房间外的动静打发时间呢，他倒不认为会被再捅上一刀，偷袭绝非那人的品格，他只是不想听到——光是想象那个场景他就尴尬得想尖叫——那名来客下一秒就可能说出口的、彼此都觉得荒谬的道歉。决斗不应是个单方面的责任，怜悯更是他最不需要的礼物。可怜的茂丘西奥还能怎么做呢，他舔舔干涩的嘴唇，迅速拟订着扼杀那些道歉的嘲讽讲稿。然而床边的人显然对这个动作理解错误，轻微的动静后，水罐冰凉的瓷制边缘碰上茂丘西奥的嘴唇。  
“哦，这可真贴心！但是我不……”水在他说话间猝不及防地冲进他的喉咙，茂丘西奥剧烈地咳嗽起来，冰凉的液体呛进他的鼻腔，辣辣地灼烧着那儿。他用力地咳着，企图通过这种方式把气管里的液体甩出来。床边的人慌乱地拍打他的后背，茂丘西奥拍掉他的手，滑进被子里蜷缩成一团。他把脸埋进膝盖里，在咳嗽的间隙闷闷地发出吃痛呻吟，睡衣与纱布之下，他腹部伤口又疼痛起来。

一双手搭上他的肩头，热度和皮革的气味摩擦着他疯狂跳动的血管，它们以可笑的轻柔力道地拉开他搭在腹部的双手，就好像他突然、突然变成了某种惹人怜惜的易碎品。他腹部的伤口勉强愈合了，茂丘西奥每天都百无聊赖地以手指勾画那个丑陋又脆弱的血痂。现在那儿裹着的纱布被一层层剥开，动作依旧小心到弄不醒一个睡着的婴儿。在一阵怪异的瘙痒中，纱布擦着他的后腰被抽走。  
“没想到第一次被你脱衣服是在这种情况下，”茂丘西奥说，他在剧烈咳嗽后的眩晕中喘息着，“早知道你今天来，我应该盛装打扮才是——或者你比较喜欢我光溜溜的？”他摸了摸暴露在空气中的伤口，潮湿的触感沾上手指，舔一下便有淡淡的铁锈味在舌尖蔓延开来。茂丘西奥像发现了新奇的玩具一般又伸手去摸索，这次他的手半途被捉住，他索性沿着那只结实的胳膊一路摸到那人的脸，把指尖残余的一丁点血抹在他的下巴上。胡茬刮蹭着茂丘西奥的手指，他在奇异的满足里嗤嗤地笑起来。

之后他就很难说出完整的句子了，那人报复似的清理伤口可真是疼得他眼前发黑——当然，这只是个修辞手法，毕竟他眼前也不可能更黑一些了——那人没有打断他的胡言乱语也没有软语安慰，像个硬邦邦的木头人，处理伤口的动作倒是娴熟，像已经做过千百次。茂丘西奥在被重新包扎的时候配合地挺起腰，皮肤碰到带茧的手掌时他才后知后觉地发现那个人脱掉了从不离手的皮手套。这可真怪异，他今天见过的崭新一面比之前加总的都更多。纱布和药膏妥帖地敷着他的伤口，药剂瓶被塞进他手里引导他喝下去。茂丘西奥重新陷进柔软的枕头里，甚至不记得有没有在药物起作用前叫一声那个人的名字。  
**  
茂丘西奥睡了个久违的好觉，在晨钟和鸟叫声中醒来。尚在工作的感官慢吞吞地为他带来外界的信息:植物汁液的气味从新鲜的切口处飘来，这是罗密欧来过了，只有他会给茂丘西奥送来清晨最早开放的花。班伏里奥也来过了，他的毯子没被踢到地上而是好端端地盖在他身上，连被角都掖得板板正正。而提伯尔特——提伯尔特来过吗？茂丘西奥使劲抽动鼻子，捕捉到一丁点儿他两位兄弟香水的尾巴，楼下新鲜的烤面包，甚至还有点儿窗外路过的莺莺燕燕的脂粉。但是没有提伯尔特，他要么无味地像个死板的战士，要么离开得像阵脚不沾地的风。直到昨天喝下的药剂逐渐失效，伤口裂开的痛感缓缓归来，他才确认昨天并非另一个古怪的梦境，提伯尔特总是带来伤口和疼痛，即使他本意并不总是如此。茂丘西奥翻身冲着阳台的方向，庆幸腹部的刺痛让他不至于又睡过去。

今天他没那么幸运，很久才等到他想要的。提伯尔特猜到茂丘西奥醒着，便没有费心隐瞒翻上阳台的动静，被风吹起的外套砸在栏杆上，发出不规则的金属碰撞声。茂丘西奥不明白他为什么坚持穿着外套，现在这种天气即使是卡普莱特家的男孩们也只穿着衬衣，年轻一辈里只有提伯尔特持之以恒地套着他笔挺的壳，中规中矩，格格不入。  
“午安，提伯尔特。”他向着阳台的方向咧嘴一笑，“看来并不需要让女仆给你留门了？”  
他又等了一小会儿，提伯尔特的声音终于传来：“闭嘴，茂丘西奥。”

之后他检查了茂丘西奥的伤口，确认那儿没再继续流血，之后他居然端上了茂丘西奥的午餐。茂丘西奥在听到开门的动静后抬起头来，对于他的再次造访颇为惊讶。提伯尔特没做出任何解释，他只是带着食物再次出现——现在他不再是那个不带气味的人，他头发里卷着肉和蔬菜软烂烂的香气，脚步带着热汤与器皿摇晃碰撞的声响向他走过来，整个人带着茂丘西奥极少见的世间生气。他再次检查了茂丘的伤口，掀开毯子和睡衣的态度生硬，倒让茂丘西奥生出几分心猿意马。然后他被扶坐起来，午餐托盘的味道被放在他面前，这可就太古怪了。  
“我倒没想到你是个好仆人——管家和厨娘有没有被你吓一跳？接下来你要怎样？切好面包哄我吃下去吗？”茂丘西奥摸索着扣上睡衣的扣子，朝他露出最讽刺的微笑。  
“没有面包。”提伯尔特像是没有感知到一般答非所问。“厨娘说为你准备了其他的。”

一小块蛋糕被送到他嘴边，软得像另一片嘴唇，散发着令人愉悦的甜味。“是蛋糕吗？真怀念。”他咬了一口，“我不讨舅舅喜欢，厨娘就很少做我爱吃的。所以小时候每次吃这种蛋糕都像个隆重的仪式。现而现在——‘他可怜的，好不容易在仇人的刀下捡回一条命，又因为炎症的高烧而烧瞎了眼——他很久不愿意吃东西了，上帝保佑埃斯卡勒斯老宅！别让他死在这儿’——厨娘是不是这样说？”茂丘西奥伸出舌头懒散地扫着上面的糖霜，又低下头，奶油沾上他的鼻尖，“哎呀。”他发出懒洋洋的惊呼，偏过头蹭在捏着蛋糕的手指上，那儿在凉丝丝的奶油之下热得很是明显。茂丘西奥猛地抓住他的手，指甲陷进他手腕的皮肤里，笑容在瞬间消失得干干净净，“把蛋糕拿走，猫，提伯尔特，我不需要它们，不需要她恶心的怜悯，自然也不需要你的。”  
提伯尔特抽回了手，“别多想。”他说，声音没带什么感情，“食物就这些，你可以吃点其他的，我要走了，祝你好运。”  
**  
之后几天茂丘西奥没再见到提伯尔特。原本就很无聊的日子变得更加糟糕。他躺在床上听着阳台上的动静，期待着足够幸运的话，维罗纳高处的风能给他捎来提伯尔特到来动静。  
那几个糟糕的日子里，连兄弟们也和他作对，坚决拒绝了他一个人出门的请求。茂丘西奥自称对维罗纳的大街小巷、城墙石阶已经熟悉到摸黑也可以行动自如的程度，也自称伤口的愈合情况足以支撑他出门，但他没得到支持，而当班伏里奥真的坚持某件事的时候，没有人能说服他。  
他只能尝试着先在房间里行走，这种不依靠视觉的行进很奇怪，像是他正在经历一场大脑和肢体的重组，但每迈出一步，他体内就有一块死掉的地方重新活过来。在他第一次完成绕着房间的小型挑战之后，他在阳台边停下休息，久不曾见的阳光炽热地烘烤着他，他等来了久违的动静。  
“怎么，提伯尔特，”一层热腾腾的汗水从他的额头上渗出来，“没地方打发时间，又想起老朋友了？”  
提伯尔特跳到他的阳台上，“精神不错，茂丘西奥，感谢你的欢迎。我本以为你……你们，并不想见到我。”  
“怎么，还需要我把头发从高塔的窗口垂下去给你才算是欢迎？”茂丘西奥抱怨道，“‘我们’，‘我们’！我还以为已经是我们三人里最不想见到你的那个了？罗密欧去找你了？朱丽叶没为我的两位朋友说些好话吗？”  
提伯尔特叹了口气，“伤口恢复得好吗？”  
他似乎没那么容易被激怒了，也放弃去理解宿敌的喜怒无常，茂丘西奥不知道这是不是件好事。他暂时地把这个问题抛到脑后，原本充满闷气的胸口在提伯尔特出现后就像是个松了口的气球，“是的，你要看看吗？”他撩起睡衣毫无顾忌地露出绷带包裹的伤口。  
“很好，”提伯尔特说，“我去给你拿些吃的。”

他没问过茂丘西奥的意见就离开了，但依照承诺给茂丘西奥端来餐食。茂丘西奥不知道提伯尔特说了或是做了些什么，这顿午餐没有自作主张的花哨主意，就只是一些普通的、和平常没什么区别的食物。提伯尔特为他铺上餐巾，引导他触碰餐具的位置，甚至在他把手戳进意面里时替他擦去手上的酱汁。  
“真遗憾，我以为你会用舔的。”茂丘西奥说。  
“我也很遗憾你看不到我瞪你的样子。”提伯尔特擦着他的手回应道，茂丘西奥为这个回答大笑起来，把面条塞进嘴里。  
他们共享这顿沉默的午餐，气氛和平，几乎称得上愉快，茂丘西奥在午餐的尾声又没头没尾地说起话来。“我刚醒来发现自己瞎了的时候确实难以接受，不过我适应得比想象中快，毕竟现在不用闭眼，我就可以假装活在梦里。”他摸索着水杯的位置，它被塞进他手里，里面盛着六七分满的水。“神父说是暂时的，和我高烧还有昏睡太久之类乱七八糟的有关，后面会慢慢恢复。”他眯起眼睛，“所以没那么糟糕，他们太紧张了。”茂丘西奥耸耸肩，他低下头，用食物把自己塞成了仓鼠。一只手落在他头上安抚地揉了揉，他嘟囔着抱怨了几句。  
**  
后来提伯尔特的探访成了他们的某种默契。茂丘西奥每天醒来，女仆替他清洁身体，换上干净的新衣，他肚子上的伤口孜孜不倦地自我愈合着，无需他额外的关心，他只需要眨着眼睛仔细感受眼前的黑暗是否又薄了一些，是否像逐渐掺进水的墨汁，逐渐有些丝丝缕缕的光影在出现，神父说这是复明的好征兆。提伯尔特来得很频繁，他依然不走正门，可能是来自于一些卡普莱特的奇怪自尊心，但他不再遮掩行踪，靴子、身上的金属配饰敲得叮铃哐啷。他次次检查茂丘西奥的伤口，帮他换绷带并带来食物——他们开始时常共进午餐。有时提伯尔特甚至会在茂丘西奥散步时陪在一边，并不开口指导或是不伸手，仅仅确保他要摔倒时候恰好可以拉住他。他们就这样保持了相处的微妙平衡，直到有一天，提伯尔特到访时，茂丘西奥已经坐在屋内的小餐桌前，面前放着热气腾腾的两份食物。  
“啊，你来啦，”他兴高采烈地说，“今天我让他们把午餐送上来啦——新鲜的小羊肉！”  
“我不饿。”提伯尔特说。  
茂丘西奥的笑容消失了，“不饿。”他重复了一遍。“别骗人了，提伯尔特。你帮我试汤的温度、浇布丁的糖汁，但这么久以来，你从不切肉和奶酪，我甚至没在你的餐盘里摸到过餐刀。”他摸索着攥住提伯尔特的手，另一只手去抓盘子里的面包切刀，刀叉和勺子在他的手指下碰撞地叮当作响。"有那么几次你扶着我，我也没有摸到你的匕首。"他生疏地摆弄着手里的刀，塞进他们相握的手里。"你的刀呢？提伯尔特，你不是看不见的那个，你为什么不敢用刀了？"提伯尔特挣扎起来，茂丘西奥死死地按住刀刃，锯齿划破他的手掌。  
"松手！"提伯尔特气急败坏地拉着他的胳膊，茂丘西奥更加用力地把刀抵在两只手之间"来啊！只是食物而已——切它们啊！"他高声喊着，“你还是在害怕！怎么，照顾仇人也没让你放过自己吗！没让你可以重新拿起你的匕首吗！”提伯尔特此刻的样子清晰地浮现在茂丘西奥的脑海里——眉头紧锁，薄薄的嘴唇因为愤怒抿成一条直线，是他最熟悉的提伯尔特的样子。他控制不住地大笑，抬起头胡乱地撞了上去。

他居然真的撞到了提伯尔特的嘴唇。他讶异地睁大眼睛，希望这个动作能驱逐眼前的阴翳，这当然是徒劳，但是他确确实实地撞在提伯尔特坚硬地牙釉上，有些疼，提伯尔特却没有躲开，像是愣住了。茂丘西奥得寸进尺地去咬他的嘴唇，没有控制力道直到尝出了一丝血腥味。他的舌头灵巧地穿过被咬破的嘴唇，之后也没遇到什么阻碍，他得以用舌头感触昔日仇敌更多的细节，牙齿上磕出的小缺口，软得像颗心的舌头，还有被带进口腔里的血腥味。他补齐了脑海里提伯尔特的最后一块拼图，现在他活灵活现地僵在那儿，像座不知所措的雕塑，顶着飞机耳的猫。那座雕塑突然动了起来，提伯尔特抱住他，烦躁地把他手里的餐刀摔到一边，茂丘西奥没去在意金属落地的沉重声响，他伸手搂住提伯尔特的脖子，急切地迎向仇敌同样粗暴的回吻，口腔里的血腥味更浓了，提伯尔特箍着他腰得力道大得像想把他融进骨血里，甚至让茂丘西奥感到一丝疼痛。他报复性地去揪提伯尔特的头发——那些发丝比他想象中柔软得多，现在他们都能感到疼痛，这奇怪地让他们感到熟悉和安全。一声叹息从提伯尔特的喉咙里滚出来，他放轻了力道，轻柔地纠缠茂丘西奥的舌头，吸吮他的嘴唇和他下巴上的一小颗痣，熟练得像是密谋已久。茂丘西奥不甘心地承认他确实像是个好情人，于是他放任自己倚靠在提伯尔特身上，这种放弃主动权的行为在他们的对峙中也是头一遭。贴着的身体比他印象中瘦了一大圈，卡普来特向来掐着身材的制服衬衫居然有些空荡荡的，他能感觉到对方胸腔里有什么在疯狂地跳动，穿过他们贴合的身体，带动他的内脏同频率地疯狂上蹿下跳。他想大笑，又不舍得从这个吻里抽走，于是把手放到提伯尔特的脸颊上，摩挲着他的胡茬、他眼角的纹路和颧骨下的凹陷。他们的鼻子贴在一起，完美地让人讶异，茂丘西奥想不通他们之前为什么从未这样做过。

提伯尔特拉下了他的手，湿热的舌头转移到他的掌心。茂丘西奥因为瘙痒瑟缩了一下，这才后知后觉地发现那是他被刀划破的地方。他的脸开始不受控制地发烫，一路烧到胸口，那儿一定红透了。这当然逃不过提伯尔特的眼睛，他开了三颗扣子的睡衣根本遮不住什么，提伯尔特低低地笑了一声，化成喷在他指根的一小股微风。茂丘西奥感到膝盖发软，滚烫的血液粗暴地涌向下体，他的阴茎在睡衣里伸展，变得坚硬而滚烫。他抽回手，把自己更紧地贴向提伯尔特，满意地在他身上找到相同的反应。提伯尔特抵着他的额头，他知道那双蓝眼睛里现在满满当当地全是他，并祈祷自己的发红的胸口从睡衣开口里看起来仍然诱人——提伯尔特这个角度说不定还可以看到他挺立的乳尖。他得意地伸出舌头，又一次尝到对方嘴唇上细小的血珠。

“我们搞在一起可不是什么好事。”提伯尔特在他的舌头下艰难地说。  
“茂丘西奥从不做好事。”茂丘西奥说。

然后他们一起大笑起来，茂丘西奥从未听过提伯尔特这样笑过，但这听起来很好，比愤怒更衬他。  
“你不该伤害自己。”提伯尔特抚摸着他掌心地伤口，又亲了亲那儿。“如果能让你再拿起刀，就不算太糟糕。”茂丘西奥回答。提伯尔特没有说话，只是反复摩挲他掌心和腹部的伤口。  
“我很抱歉。”他终于说。“当然了。”茂丘西奥静静地回应，“我也很抱歉。”  
他们又笑了起来。  
“也许明天我就有切片面包了？”  
“谁知道呢，也许在你复明之后吧。”提伯尔特说。  
“那不会太久了。这几天我隐约能看到一些亮亮的东西，比如你扣子，闪光的几团，不过不如罗密欧和班伏里奥的多——或许你愿意试试蒙太古的衣服？”  
“你想都别想。”  
**  
那天提伯尔特走的时候，茂丘西奥百无聊赖地瘫在床上。  
“你来了这么多次，”他说，被子在他腰下堆成一团顶起他白生生的小肚子，“你打算什么时候跟我上床？”  
“至少等你的伤口完全愈合。”他一板一眼地说。之后他落荒而逃，撞出一串叮当作响的动静。  
茂丘西奥对着天花板傻笑起来，他翻了个身，带着他的勃起滚进被子里。

fin.


End file.
